In These Arms
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: sometimes it takes a special someone to bring you out of despair


- I'm going to attempt a second fic  
  
for Mamo Day! Wish me luck!  
  
My inspiration for this fanfic:  
  
"Have a Little Faith in Me"  
  
by John Hiatt  
  
(the first time I heard this song was on "Benny and Joon")  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim the disclaimer of the disclaimant!  
  
uhm... :) Forget what I said, I'm not making much sense.  
  
If you think that I own the rights to Sailor Moon and our  
  
lovely Tuxedo Kamen.... ;) Then you know what my Christmas  
  
wish is! :D.....what do you mean it's five more months?!  
  
)---------------------------------  
  
In These Arms  
  
Prologue: The Road Gets Dark  
  
by Chibi-Anon  
  
July 24, 2002  
  
Edited: July 13, 2003  
  
)---------------------------------  
  
I believe within every person there is Good and Evil.  
  
I believe that we make our own Fate. I believe we are all  
  
part of a neverending circle. I do not believe in  
  
soul mates. I do not believe in Santa Claus.  
  
Call me what you may, I know only what I believe and  
  
that there are things humans can not explain that  
  
happen to them. I'm not one to criticize those  
  
who don't agree with me, I wouldn't dream of it.  
  
To each his own, of course.  
  
Never in my life have I been able to say that  
  
what I have done has ever turned out for the greater  
  
good. After all, I'm just looking out for the middle  
  
man, myself. Wherever I go, whatever I do, doesn't matter,  
  
there will be pros and cons, and I can't change that.  
  
No one can.  
  
My name is Chiba Mamoru, meaning, Protector of the Earth.  
  
The only person I protect is myself, no one else.  
  
It's always been that way as far as I can recall.  
  
I am considered as hard as the Earth. As hard as any rock  
  
found on this Earth. I wouldn't gainsay them  
  
either, I admit to it.  
  
That was, however, until I started having headaches.  
  
I started having gaps in my memory, times when I  
  
could last remember, to the next were all a jumble.  
  
Sometimes the days would seem to mold together and  
  
a week would have passed by without me knowing.  
  
I started to crack then, slowly but surely.  
  
Drinking coffee just to keep myself awake, I  
  
frequented in The Crown Game Centre. Furuhata Motoki  
  
was as close as I would get as a friend in this  
  
world. I didn't really notice him back in school,  
  
even though we had known each other since junior high.  
  
We weren't really in the same crowds.  
  
By our senior year in high school though, I came  
  
to know him, and when these headaches started his  
  
company was well appreciated. Motoki didn't really  
  
know me, but he knew enough, didn't ask any questions.  
  
That was one thing I can say I admired about the man,  
  
he knew how to keep his secrets.  
  
I never told him about the headaches or the cuts  
  
and bruises that seemed to appear out of nowhere,  
  
I always hid them beneath my green jacket so no one  
  
would know. Then there were the dreams. Most of all  
  
I knew I couldn't tell a single soul about them.  
  
They were fuzzy, like half-memories hidden deep in   
  
my subconscious. I never knew many of the details  
  
of the dreams, except that I met someone I once knew.  
  
In these dreams Chiba Mamoru wasn't Chiba Mamoru  
  
at all, but someone different and yet, the same.  
  
These half-memories bothered me for nearly 3 months.  
  
I'd gone with barely any sleep, even in my dreams I  
  
sensed a shadow lurking. I was on edge and jumpier than  
  
usual. My mind troubled me and I felt like there  
  
was no way out, none at all.  
  
One day, they just seemed to stop. For a few days   
  
it was as if everything would be all right. Then they  
  
came back to me full force. I remembered more of these  
  
dreams, I found myself heavily bruised and cut. All I could  
  
think about was the pain, hoping that it would end soon...  
  
Yay!!!!!!! Chibi done! :D hehe.  
  
Like I said...umm...... :) yeah, it's 3 in the morning.....  
  
hehe..... my brain works oddly at this time.  
  
I will hopefully continue again soon! That is, if  
  
my brain likes staying in this mode...... -.-zzZZzzzZZZZzz  
  
Read! Review! E-mail! (chibianonymoushotmail.com) 


End file.
